Rugrats: Original Characters
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: An idea by Hazelnut Swirl. I suggest that you check out her version! This is a story where my OC's are introduced.
1. Skyler

**A/N:** I would like to begin by saying that the "meet the original characters" was AsToldBy Hazelnut's idea, not mine. Please read and review her story 'Rugrats: Meet Unknown Original Characters.' In this story, I will be introducing some of my OC's.

 **Rugrats: Meet Original Characters**

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair is wheeled into the room by her mentor. She is dressed casually in a red tee shirt, blue shorts, and greyish-whitish sneakers. Her eyes are dark brown and she is smile frowning. Her mentor finally wheels her into the middle of the room and sits down herself.

"Hello there, miss, I am Tommy Pickles," Tommy tells her. "Could you please introduce yourself to our fans?" Using her machine, she types in a few words for it to say.

"Hello, my name is Skyler. However, I would prefer for you to call me Kylie. I am an OC that Nairobi-Harper has been thinking about for two weeks. Most of the time, I classify myself as Caucasian, although I am half Latino. My family and I have always lived here."

"Well, Kylie, we're glad that you're here today," Tommy says. He sees that Chuckie is raising his hand. "My friend here, Chuckie, has a question."

"How old are you?" Chuckie asks.

Kylie tries her best to smile, although it comes off more as a slight smile. "You can decide my age in stories, although in Nairobi-Harper's stories, I will most likely be between five and thirty."

"What about siblings?" Kimi asks.

"No older sisters or brothers, but I do have a younger sister. She is not disabled if you are wondering. She is five years younger than me."

"What is the best thing about you?" Lil asks.

"I would have to say my intelligence. I won three spelling bees and the lowest grade I ever received was a B-."

"What is the worst thing about you?" Phil asks. Lil hits him in the shoulder. " _Phil_ ," she angrily whispers.

"No, it is okay. I get asked that question all the time. I would say that the worst thing about me is my disability. I hate being in this wheelchair. It makes everyone automatically thing that I am stupid."

Dil gives her a sad smile. "What was the worst thing that happened to you?"

Kylie frowns. "The time my sister was nearly hit by a car. It happened because I wasn't able to tell my mother."

"Do you have a crush?" Rosie asks, her eyebrows wriggling. Lil rolls her eyes, mumbling something about how she is immature sometimes.

"This might surprise you, but no. I already have a boyfriend. Besides, there are few people who would go out with me."

"Don't think of it like that," Hazel Levine tells her from the back of the room, a smile on her face. "You're prettier than most girls I know!" The other girls agree indeed.

"Which stories will you appear in?" Angelica asks.

"A few stories that Nairobi-Harper writes when she does not feel like writing anything else," Kylie writes on her AAC. (If you did not realize she cannot talk because of her disability).

"What is your sexuality?" Phil asks.

"I'm pretty much interested in guys, but I do find some women to be hot," Kylie writes. "However, I believe that if you identify as one sexuality that is because you would date one of their sex. For example, Hannah here told me earlier that she identifies as a lesbian, correct. I believe that means that she is all right with dating a female for love, not just, because she finds them attractive. That is true love."

The Rugrats clap.

"That was great, but we have two more questions before we go," Hannah reminds them. "I have a question myself. Did you enjoy school as a child? You said that you went to Park's Elementary/Middle School, James Madison High, and you went/are going to become a mathematician."

"I hated school. As I mentioned earlier, everyone thought that I was retarded or weird. I was in a special ed class before my mother bought me my talker. Then everyone saw how intelligent I am. In elementary school, I made only one friend – unless you count my mentor. In that case, I made two friends. In middle school, I had five friends. In high school, I was in a small group and I was in a club for math. Overall, I hated school, I hated stereotypes!"

Hazel gets up and smiles. "I'll ask the last question," Hazel says. "Kylie, what inspired Nairobi-Harper to write your character?"

"Nairobi-Harper had been in a conversation with lilnate13 when she suggested a disabled character for his sequel. She decided to create her own disabled character. Here I am, Skyler, AKA Kylie!"

Tommy turns to the audience. "That's all for today, guys. Next up is…" Looks at card. "Destiny Faith Hope! I hope you'll enjoy Destiny, too!"


	2. Destiny

**A/N:** A few of lilnate03's OC's appear in this along with Hazelnut Swirl's OC, Hazel. Now we will hear from another original character, Destiny!

 **Hazelnut Swirl (** I love the name change!): Thank you so much! Unfortunately, due to my many promised stories, you probably won't be reading about her much from me until fall and winter of this year.

 **celrock:** Thanks! If you're planning on creating about, say, five to ten new OC's, then I'd say that the idea is just for you. Or if you, perhaps, feel that people don't know your OC's well enough then once again, it's a recommendation. It all depends on how you feel and what you think, though.

 **LilNate03:** Thank you so much for the review! Oh, and thanks for using her in your stories.

 **Jessica-Senpai:** Thanks! Well, here you are! 

**Rugrats: Meet Original Characters**

A woman with short auburn hair walks into the room. She is wearing a water blue dress and sandals. Her eyes are a sapphire blue and she is biting her lip as opposed to smiling. Phil shows her to her seat, and she sits in a chair.

"Hello, my name is Tommy Pickles and today, I'm here with my friends to ask you a few questions," Tommy explains. "What's your name?"

"Hey, Tommy, my name is Destiny, although some people refer to me by my surname, Hope."

"Well, Destiny, we're pleased to see you here today," Tommy tells her. "The first person with a question appears to be Rosie."

"How did you get your hair like that?" Rosie asks, obliviously impressed. "I've seen many women with long pixie cuts, although they're never this tidy. Oh, and why did you decide to get your hair like that? Not to be offensive, of course."

Destiny giggles. "I get that question a lot. I go to one of the best hairdressers in town! Meek's is the place to get your hair done. They actually put time into what they do. As for your other question, well, it happened after a breakup with one of my boyfriends. My hair used to nearly reach my back as a teenager, though, but that breakup was a life changing event."

Rosie frowns. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," Rosie tells her.

Destiny smiles. "It's not your fault."

"I have a question for you myself," Chuckie tells her. "Do you have siblings?"

"No," Destiny responds. "Once an only child, always an only child."

"Your thoughts about school?" Lil asks.

"I've always felt neutral about school," Destiny explains. "I certainly did prefer being at home with Ma and Pa more than learning, though."

"What is your best trait?" Phil asks, pretending that he's not reading from his phone.

"Phil, ask questions that _you_ thought of, not some lady online," Lil orders. "I'm sorry about my brother, Destiny."

"Oh, so I was right in thinking that you two were siblings," Destiny says with a smile. "Twins, perhaps?"

Lil nods while Phil just sits there, upset until Hazel smiles at him. He smiles back, of course.

"Anyway, to answer Phil's question, I'm not sure what my best trait is. I admittedly kind of slacked off in school, and there are a million things that I know about farming. One thing that people seem to like about me the most, though, would be my personality and my skills. A lot of people claim that I would make an excellent homemaker since I can clean up after myself. As much as I hate to admit it, I think that's true in some ways."

"An unlikeable trait?" Dil asks.

"My occasional attitude. I am occasionally too rough and I am, if you get to know me, quite the tomboy. Sometimes I accuse people of things that they didn't do, and others I just put walls up around certain people that I don't feel comfortable with."

"What is your biggest regret, and why?" Summer asks.

Destiny appears to be thinking about this for a moment. "My biggest regret would be my first true relationship. I don't want to get into details, but let's just say that not only did I become too dependent of my boyfriend, I gained a lot of enemies after we broke up."

Summer frowns. "Terrible experience with relationships, ay?"

Destiny just nods sadly. Summer smiles and pats her shoulder. "We've all been there."

"Anyway, back on topic, what's your favorite memory from your childhood?" Hazel asks.

"Any moment before I was ten," Destiny says. "That's when my parent's relationship went haywire. But… I think I liked milking the cows with my mother the most."

"Whatever did happen to your mother?" Kimi asks.

"After she and my father divorced, she commit suicide three years later. Then we moved to the city."

After they get over a moment of comforting Destiny and Kimi's many apologies, they move on.

"What do you do in your spare time?" Starr asks.

"I watch television, surf the internet, you know."

"Last book you read?" Cree asks.

"The most recent story that I read was 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' I absolutely loved it. I recommend it to all of you."

"What is one of your dreams?" Jill Deville, Lil's sister, asks.

"I'd just like world peace someday. I mean, it's been over a million years, and yet we still can't find world peace. That really says something about the world in general."

Hazel and many others nod at this, understanding what she means.

"Guys, I'm going to ask the last question for her if that's alright with you," Zeke says. "Destiny, what contributions do you believe that you can make by being a Rugrats original character? How would you be able to help us?"

"I was waiting for this one," Destiny says. "I believe that I can serve as the country girl. You know, like Hannah Montana in a way before she went all Miley Cyrus. I'm useful in many ways, as I'd like to believe. If I didn't have too much of a big role then I could simply appear on the side."

Tommy smiles. "Okay, Hope – can I call you that? – you're officially a Rugrats original character now, owned by Nairobi-Harper. I'm sure that you will be a pleasant addition to the family of original characters, or, as some call them, OC's."

"Thanks for reading about me, y'all," Destiny says. "I hope that I'm a well-liked character. Thank you!"


	3. Jillian

Author's note: Hope you guys are happy to see another update! After I update this story, I will upload chapter five of Another Fourth of July!

In this chapter, we meet my OC, Maryse. Some of you know her, and she's based off WWE wrestler Maryse, idea given to me by my friend, lilnate03.

We also only have four OC's and all of the main Rugrats characters now, to save time. It's not based on who I favor, just who made the cut.

You'll notice that many of my OC's are female. That's because, since I'm a female, I don't really write males too well, although I do have a new OC named 'Ug' who will be introduced in chapter five, and yes, they are male.

Just so you know, Jillian is meant to be the ditzy, boring, unlikeable, character.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rugrats nor any OC who's name is not Rosie in this story.

 **Rugrats: Meet Original Characters**

 **Chapter Three: Meet Jillian!**

A tall woman with medium length dirty blonde hair stalks into the room, her white pumps clicking as she does. She is wearing a water blue low cut top, a black belt, and black leggings. Her lipstick is red and she is clearly wearing eyeliner, though not much.

A few of the boys whistle, while their girlfriends or crushes glance at them with anger, and then back at the woman with pure jealousy.

"Have a seat, ma'am," Tommy tells her.

"Well, alright," she tells him, sitting down on the brown wooden chair.

Her voice is revealed to be a bit raspy. They are unsure of whether she's sick, or whether that's her normal voice, and they certainly aren't asking anytime soon.

"Before we begin our session, I must ask, what is your name?" Chuckie asked.

"My name is Jillian," Jillian tells him. "My last name is Drew. In short, my name is Jillian Drew."

"Jillian Drew," Chuckie whispered, writing her name down. "Alright, now the session shall begin."

Jillian smiled at him and prepared to be asked questions.

"I'll begin before the girls ask any rude questions," Phil tells her, glancing at the girls with a teasing smile. "Let me start with asking, how old are you?"

"Oh, well, no one ever thought of that," Jillian said. "I'm not sure."

"I guess she means that Nairobi-Harper never thought of her age," Zack said. "That makes sense. After all, this is such a short notice. I guess, like other OC's, she'll probably be written between the ages of one and one-hundred."

"That's right!" Jillian said a bit loudly, snapping her fingers.

"Me next!" Dil said. "What about yourself do you like the most?"

Jillian thoughtfully put her finger on her bottom lip, appearing to think.

"I'd have to say my fashion sense," Jillian says. "Most women can't keep their hair _this_ well-groomed, you know."

All of the girls rolled their eyes at this, as they knew that if they tried, they could out groom Jillian's hair.

"Me next," Lil says, pushing Phil over. "Jillian, I believe that you classify as a ditz. Do you believe this yourself?"

A few of the girls begin laughing at this remark, along with Phil and Tommy.

"What's a ditz?" Jillian asked.

This only makes them laugh harder. Jillian, not understanding, joins them in laughing, yet feels awkward.

"Anyway, let's get back to questions," Kimi says. "How many boyfriends have you had in the past five years?"

"Seven, but I've been going steady with my right now boyfriend," Jillian said.

"Right now boyfriend?" Summer asks. "How many years?"

"Oh, only three so far," Jillian says.

The other girls are a bit jealous, because most of them have not been dating their person for that long.

"Now, don't think that you're absolutely perfect because I'm asking you this, but where do you get your nails done?" Rosie asks.

"Oh, I have my cousin do them," Jillian explains. "She works at a beauty salon and she does nails perfectly! You should check her out."

"I would, but my nails are just fine," Lil insists.

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"I like whatever's in," Jillian says.

"Do you believe in aliens?"

The others roll their eyes, not believing Jillian to be ditzy enough to answer 'yes', although they are surprised.

"Yes! I totally believe in them! They're awesome!"

Dil smiles.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

"How'd you get the curves?" Lil asks.

"Oh, I exercise and all that junk," Jillian explains.

"Alright, now one of our last questions," Cree says. "Girl, how'd you feel about school?"

"Oh, I just loved school, especially high school! That was when I started going out on a lot of dates, and when I got more friends, and when I became totally popular!"

"Not to be rude, but what was your average grade?" Zack asks.

"Oh, C's, D's, and F's. I always got an A+ in behavior, though!"

Zack rolls his eyes, deciding that the others are right; Jillian really _is_ a ditz.

"Do you attend college?" Kimi asks. "Or are you planning to?"

"Nope! I'd just like to get married and be done with school!"

"Typical housewife," Lil whispers.

"What's your occupation?" Hazel asks.

"Oh, I write a blog where I give advice on how to get curves, and I work for WikiHow!"

"Umm… okay," Lil says. "I'd like to ask the last question. How do you feel that you can contribute to our community?"

"Well, I can give you a lot of stories and stuff!"

Tommy face palms.

"Nice being with us today, Jillian. We'll let you know if you made the cut."

"Yay!"


	4. Bonnie

Author's note: Okay fine, I lied. I'm going to be staying up – now at two am – to update this story. I'm sorry, but I can't keep you guys waiting until the weekend! I'm totally going to bed after this! I promise!

 **Disclaimer:** The only OC's I own used in this chapter are Rosie and Skyler. I don't own the others, and, if you've read my other stories, you know of their respective owners.

 **Rugrats: Original Characters**

 **Chapter Four: Bonnie**

A younger girl walks into the room, her mother standing behind her, smiling. Her eyes are cast downward as she sits in the wooden, brown, chair.

The others take this time to notice a few of her physical features. Her hair is jet black and neck length. Her eyes are so dark that one might accidentally mistaken them for black, though they are a deep, dark, chocolate brown color. She is wearing a pink camisole and dark blue shorts, along with grey sneakers. It appears that she is shy.

Her mother, a woman with dirty blonde shoulder length hair and the same shade of dark brown eyes, looks up with a smile.

"Should I leave her here alone?" she asks.

"Whatever makes her comfortable," Tommy responds, smiling back.

The girl's mother is wearing hoop earrings, a corset, and has on red lipstick.

"Sweetie, mommy has to step out for now," the woman tells her daughter. "I need to go to the grocery store. You requested this interview a few months ago, and this is your chance to shine and get to meet the Rugrats, so go on ahead."

The woman gives them another smile before waving goodbye. "Take good care of her!"

"We will!" Chuckie shouts back.

Once her mother leaves, the little girl looks up, and appears as if she isn't sure whether this is a dream or not.

"Hello, sweetie, my name is Tommy, although, if you're as much of a fan as your mother says you are, I think you already know that," Tommy tells her.

She smiles and nods.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Phil asks, only to be elbowed by Kimi. "Owe!"

The little girl giggles at this.

"No, I don't," she responds.

"Well, what's your name?" Chuckie asks.

"Bonnie," she responds quietly.

"How old are you, dear?" Lil asks.

"Well, according to the lady who we met at the front, my age varies throughout stories, and she'll usually write me to be a few years younger than most of you guys, but I'm gonna turn twelve in a few weeks," she says.

"Religious beliefs?" Kimi asks, glancing from the paper to Bonnie.

"It's complicated," Bonnie replies. "My daddy is a Christian but my mom is a Jehovah's Witness. Don't tell them I said this, but I don't really want to be either of those."

"Judging by your age, I'm assuming that you're in middle school, right?" Tommy asks.

"That's right," Bonnie replies.

"Sexuality?" Phil asks.

Once again, Kimi jabs him in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

This makes Bonnie go silent.

"Phil, what did you do?" Lil whispers. "We were fine for a second until you had to ask her that!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Phil exclaims.

Kimi rolls her eyes.

"You never are," she replies. "Now we've lost her. I bet she doesn't even know what 'sexuality' means! I mean, she is twelve!"

Since they were all too busy arguing, none of them noticed Bonnie blushing deeply and twiddling with her fingers.

"I know what it means," Bonnie finally said.

They all looked up, surprised.

"Really?" Lil asks.

"Yeah," Bonnie replies. "They talk about it all the time."

"Well, do you know which you are yet?" Phil asks.

"I'm supposed to go on a date with a boy next week, but I feel like I only like him as a friend," Bonnie explains. "I've always kinda liked girls more, though."

"It looks like you're a lesbian," Phil states.

Hannah looks up at her and smiles.

"Glad to see you admitting it to yourself," Hannah says. "You gonna announce it to your family anytime soon?"

"No, they can wait," Bonnie says with a giggle, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Alright, now, what are you afraid of?"

Bonnie shivers.

"Clowns. They're so freaky, what, with their makeup and all."

Chuckie nods in understanding.

"I was afraid of clowns until I was fourteen. I still find them kind of scary."

Bonnie smiles at this revelation, as she had previously assumed that she was the only one who disliked clowns.

"Least favorite food?" Kimi asked.

"I just hate spinach. It smells so gross!"

Rosie chuckles.

"You'd be surprised to learn that Nairobi-Harper hates spinach, too. She once told me that she finds it repulsive, and hasn't touched it in years."

Bonnie laughs and shakes her head.

"I have a question for you guys," Bonnie says.

"Aren't we supposed to wait until later for that?" Chuckie asks.

"Well, I guess we can let her ask one brief question for now," Angelica insists.

"What does my author, Nairobi-Harper, look like anyway?"

The others put their fingers on their lips, thinking about how they could explain it.

"Well, she did say that once this story ends, you, along with her other OC's, are going to meet her," Tommy explains.

The shorter girl smiles widely.

"Really?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we can't give you a brief description," Lil says. "Nairobi-Harper is kind of short, but kind of tall, compared to you, since you're only twelve. She is around 5'3, I'd say. She is, and this might surprise you, only three years older than you. However, she's going to be fifteen and a half in October, which isn't long from now. Her hair is brunette. It often appears to be black, but if she stands in the sunlight, you can see that it's dark brown – looks auburn in sunlight, though. Her eyes are a really deep chocolate brown, and she's African-American. Her hair is naturally curly, though it's wavy from time to time."

At this description, Bonnie jumps in her chair.

"Yay, I can't wait to meet her!" Bonnie exclaims.

"Anyway, back to asking the last few question," Phil says.

"Oh no, Phillip, _you_ can't ask any questions right now," Lil insists. "Let the OC's ask questions. It's rude to be an attention hog to Bonnie."

The others nod, as Hazel walks up to Bonnie with a smile on her face.

"Do you have any nicknames?" Hazel asks.

"Well, a lot of people call me Bonnie, but my parents and my friends call me Bon," Bonnie explains.

"Well, since we're all friends now, can we, the Rugrats, refer to you as Bon?" Hazel asks.

Bonnie's smile returns at this.

"OF course!"

"Have you ever seen the movie 'Inside Out?'" Skyler asks with her speaker, being wheeled into the room by Starr, who recently went out to get her.

"Yes, I happened to have seen it two days ago, and I just, loved it!" Bonnie says happily. "I even asked to see it twice. I cried during the later part of the movie."

"Who was your favorite character from that movie?" Zack asks.

"I liked Disgust," Bonnie says, giggling even as she says the name. "Disgust was just so sarcastic. I think she and Anger would make a great team!"

"Which emotion do you think runs you the most?" Summer asks.

"Well, if shyness was an emotion, I'd say that she does, but in this case, I'd have to say Fear," Bonnie says. "I'm pretty sure that shyness relates to Fear. In addition, the emotion that I think runs me the most secondly would be Joy. She's always keeping me happy!"

"Nice interpretation for a twelve-year old," Angelica remarks with a smile.

"I'll ask the last question," Starr says. "Bon, how do you feel that you can lend a helping hand in our community? How are you going to contribute?"

"I was thinking about this question in the car," Bon explains. "I think we need a shy character to put in stories where you guys are teens and adults. Most of the characters here are outgoing and, no offense, but I feel like that's really fake. We're all afraid of something at one point in our lives. I'd like to contribute by appearing in a few stories and maybe inspiring other original characters."

Kimi smiles.

"Thanks, Bon, we think you got the job," Kimi says, high fiving her. "We'll talk it out and then call you next week, giving you our final decision."

"Thanks, you guys," Bon's mother says as she walks back in. "Bon-Bon, time to go home. I'm even thinkin' bout getting you that fish that you wanted."

Before she leaves, Bonnie waves goodbye.


End file.
